A Hint Before I Go
by HelloHarumi
Summary: Prompt Fill: Castle gives Beckett some help with her mother's case before he goes. AU episode


Prompt: Rick helps kate resolve her mother's murder in the AU

It hadn't taken long. From the minute she'd begrudgingly let him help it had been there. They were connected in a way that was indescribable. He could feel the spark between him and this not-Kate begin to grow in the same way it had before. It hadn't been long and yet there was a connection, a real connection. This Kate was quieter. She was even more reserved and guarded than the short-haired spit fire he'd met 6 years ago. But where that Kate was full of fire and passion and a little bit of anger, this Kate was more than a little worn down. Her spirit was a little eroded by the buffets of a quest unfulfilled. Yet, even as a captain doubting that she was meant for this role, she was remarkable. Richard Castle shook his head, in any universe Kate Beckett would be a remarkable woman. He just wished he'd been able to help her. His heart had broken when he'd seen that chain around her neck, realized that this Kate Beckett hadn't been able to set down the burden of her mother's unsolved murder.

It hadn't taken long he thought as he was rewarded with a small shy smile as his mention of fate contrasted with her assertion of luck. And in that moment he knew what he needed to do before he left. He'd doubted before, whether or not he was really good for her. But their partnership, their relationship, had helped get her the answers she needed. It had grown him in ways he couldn't begin to express. Because they were partners, they dove in together and they found the truth. They were there for each other. He needed to help give this Kate that same truth. In any universe, Kate Beckett was his partner, now and forever. He resolved to help this other Kate. This woman, who for a moment, was the fierce Kate Beckett he knew. This not Kate had heard him. She'd continued the investigation, tracing her steps back to the coal factory. He'd known that no version of Kate Beckett would ever be satisfied until the answers were there. No matter how worn down her spirit had become. Knowing this, he needed to give her some of the most important answers in her life. Rick was drawn out of his many thoughts by her voice.

"Why are you here? What did they want from you?" She questioned; the questing force of her tone was so familiar his heart swelled.

He looked down at the medallion clutched in his hand, willing himself back to his world. "Something I don't think I have." He was at a loss. He knew what he'd been thinking when he'd been transported. He also now knew how wrong he'd been. How could he get home? The abrupt change in shadows caught his attention and he only had time to scream out – he wasn't sure what – before pushing in front of her.

The bullet was hot at it punched through him. And hot again as the second one pierced him. He felt them sear into his chest burning, burning, burning. Until it wasn't. As abruptly as the pain flamed across his chest it was gone and he felt nothing. The nothingness scared him most of all. This was wrong. This shouldn't be happening. Everything lost focus. He could see the blurry silhouette of other Kate hovering over him. He struggled to focus. At least he'd protected her this time. Her hands ghosted over where the bullets had torn into him. He would be almost satisfied slipping into oblivion with her hands on him. No! He needed to give her answers! But he was so tired. His body was shuddering. He fought to focus on her as the numbness took over. It was a strange experience to feel nothing. He needed to help her before he left. Give her answers. He wanted her to live again. He wanted her to have a chance at happy.

"Mr. Castle, you saved my life. Why?" She looked so confused. So concerned. Didn't she know? Couldn't even reserved other Kate feel how he loved her?

"The elephants. They're a family." The pain was gone now, replaced by a pleasant tingling. Bright blue light began to tingle on the edges of his vision and he panicked as he realized what was happening. He was going home. But he hadn't helped her!

"How-" Kate Beckett rocked back on her heels, body canting away from him in her shock.

"I need you to trust me." His words were running together, but he needed to get this out. The glowing was getting more intense. "Check inside the elephants. The tape. Senator William Bracken. Hired Dick Coonan." The world was getting hazy now. He was out of time. He hoped he's said enough. The blue light filling up his vision clouding out almost everything around him. Everything but the confused face of the woman hovering above him.

"You know of Coonan? I don't under-"

He cut her off. "I'm going home," he sighed out. He was going home. "Kate, I love you."

She was shaking her head, "No. Stay with me."

"Remember: Elephants. Senator Bracken. I love you, Kate." He smiled shakily. He wasn't sure he was actually in control of his facial muscles. He could feel the change happening. It would all be okay. Other Kate would find her answers. She was remarkable. And he was going home.


End file.
